Sonic Halloween Story (Somewhat Rewritten)
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: Shadow is transformed into the king of vampires and it is up to the Sonic Heroes to save him and the world (This is the very first fanfic that I have ever written in my life. Keep in mind that this was before I even knew what a fanfiction was, and was my very first ever written, so it's not very good. But since it's so close to Halloween, I thought that you all might enjoy it).


The Sonic Heroes in

Count Shacula Bites Back

One day before Halloween, Sonic and his friends were having pizza; however, Cosmo had never had pizza before.

"So this is pizza, right?" she said looking at the pepperoni pizza handed to her, with unsure eyes.

"Yeah it's delicious." said Charmy. "Try some."

"What exactly is it made of?"

"Oh it's just made of cheese, bread and tomato sauce Cosmo." said Tails trying to encourage her to eat.

"Oh." said Cosmo ready to eat it.

"Oh but don't forget about the toppings." said Vector. "There are anchovies, which are little and kind of stinky fish, hamburger, which is meat that comes from chopped and ground up cows, but my personal favorite is pepperoni which comes from the juicy back side of a pig that they..."

"Stop it Vector," said Tail immediately gesturing his hands towards Cosmo. "You're making her turn green. And I mean greener than usual."

It indeed appeared that listening to Vector's excessive explanation about pizza toppings had made Cosmo feel sick. So sick in fact that she literally was indeed turning greener than usual.

"Here Cosmo, eat this one." said Tails handing her a pizza slice, but she quickly shook her head. "Don't worry it's a cheese pizza. It doesn't have any toppings on it what so ever."

At first she didn't really want to, but then she looked right into Tails' eyes and tried it anyway, because she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Mmmm" she said taking her first bite of the pizza. "This is delicious."

"If you think that's good, you should try it like this." said Sonic rapping his pizza around a chilly dog (Sonic's favorite food).

"Ewe!" said Sonic's sister Sonia with a disgusted face, "Way to combine something delicious with something repulsive."

"Oh come on Sis. Don't not it till you try it." said Sonic, holding it out in front of her face.

"I'll try that pig-sty on a bun when pigs fly." she said pushing it away from her.

"Hey, Sonia," said Tails, "I'd watch what I say if I were you. I know a pig who's an airplane pilot."

"Oh." said Sonia while Sonic just started laughing.

When they were finished speaking about pizza, they started discussing what costumes they were going to wear. The news said that there was going to be a full moon out on Halloween, so Sonic said that he was going to wear a bed sheet and be a ghost do to his little... problem he had with full moon light. Blaze said that she was going to be a black cat, naturally. However, this being their first Halloween, Shadow and Cosmo didn't know what to be for Halloween, but both agreed to give it their best effort.

"So Sonic, will Sally be joining us?" said Rouge.

"Actually, she said that she, Antoine, and Bunnie had some royal junk to do that night, so they can't make it." said Sonic.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, but she said that Julie Sue will be there."

"Oh, well that's good... for Knuckles."

"Hey! Julie Sue and I broke it off a long time ago, remember?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, sure. Just keep telling yourself that." said Rouge making Knuckles grunt with anger and annoyance.

The next day at Sonic Heroes Tower (there home and headquarters), as the sun began to set, everyone was getting dressed for Halloween. Shadow had just figured out what to be and was still making his costume. When he finally finished it, he held it up and looked at it with pride, but then at that moment a large cloud of green smoke arose from out of nowhere. Before he knew it, Shadow, still holding his costume, was completely covered in the green smoke, and it began to change him. Shadow started to yell, but then quickly stopped. Out of the smoke came two evil, thin, glowing, yellow eyes.

Later that night, everyone was showing off their costumes. Silver was a ghost, but not like Sonic. He was completely pale and covered in fake blood stains. Amy was dressed as a cute witch. Cream was a pretty flower and her mother Vanilla, was the bride of Frankenstein. Vector, who was dressed as Frankenstein, had just come in the room with Charmy, who was dressed as an army soldier.

"Isn't it convenient that you are dressed as Frankenstein and Vanilla is dressed as the bride of Frankenstein?" said Rouge who was dressed as a lovely vampire.

"What!? No I... I mean... I didn't..." stuttered Vector quickly glancing at Vanilla and turning red.

"Ah leave him alone Rouge." said Knuckles who was dressed as a mummy.

"And what are you suppose to be?" said Rouge, "A house that someone ti peed?"

"Dang it Rouge, I'm a mummy!"shouted Knuckles.

"Really," said Rouge, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Tikal being dressed as Queen Cleopatra would it?"

"No, no it doesn't!" said Knuckles who then quickly glanced at Tikal in her Cleopatra costume (Tikal was a guardian of the Chaos Emeralds like Knuckles).

"Oh yeah," said Rouge, "and where's Julie Sue?"

"Well," began Knuckles. "She found out that Tikal was going as Cleopatra, so she went to change her costume. Hey, where's Omega?"

"Oh yeah. G.U.N. sent him on some last minute top secret mission. So he can't make it either. Too bad too. He was really looking forward to _his_ first Halloween." said Rouge.

"Hey Knuckles," called Sonia, "What do you think of my costume?"

"But, you're not wearing a costume, Sonia." said Knuckles.

"Oops, my bad," said Sonia who then she started to spin around creating a small pink cyclone and when she stopped, the cyclone cleared to reveal Sonia, all pale and dressed as a zombie bride. "Ooooohhhhh," she moaned.

"Babe, eat my brains any time," said Knuckles, making Sonia giggle.

"She probably would, if you had any," said Rouge, angering Knuckles even more. "And by the way Sonia, where is that other boyfriend of yours?"

"Uhh… well… Bartleby said that he had other plans for Halloween." said Sonia (Bartleby is a wealthy and kind of stuck up aristocrat, who also happens to be Sonia's ex fiancé).

"Right," said Rouge sarcastically. "In other words, he's just too scared to join us for Halloween. He's probably just hiding underneath his fancy, expensive, antique, imported table, isn't he?"

"No, he is not!" said Sonia.

"All right everyone, that's enough," said Sonic. "Who cares who's here and who's not, or what everyone is wearing, or who put more effort into it and who hardly put in any. I'm looking at you Knuckles."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" said Knuckles quite angrily. "Well you're one to talk, bed sheet boy."

"Hey, I'm only wearing this because of my...um... little problem." said Sonic.

"Alright, I'm here," said Julie Sue with a gloomy tone, as she entered the room, "but I look ridiculous."

"Whoa, Julie Sue. Nice undead cheerleader costume." said Knuckles.

"Thanks Knux." said Julie Sue, winking at Knuckles.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Knuckles." said Rouge.

"Hey! I wasn't... I mean...I wouldn't...uh..."stuttered Knuckles, but he didn't know how to respond.

After the arguments had finally stopped, Silver asked, "Where's Shadow?" Just then there was a bolt of lightning, then the lights went out and everything was in total darkness.

"Mommy, I'm scared." said Cream hugging what she thought was her mother.

"Actually, I'm Charmy," said Charmy.

"Mommy?!" cried Cream, "Where are you?"

"It's OK sweetie," said Vanilla, hugging what she thought was her daughter, "mommy's here."

"Heh heh, actually that's me." said Vector who was grateful to be in total darkness, for now he was turning bright red.

"Oh, sorry." said Vanilla who was also turning red.

Then some ominous organ music started to play, followed by some moon light coming in through the window above the front door and shinning onto the stairwell.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha," came the evil laugh from an ominous voice. "Foolish mortals, creatures of the night, kneel before the might of the king of the vampires, Count Dracula!"

Then Shadow dressed as Count Dracula, appeared out of some green smoke, in the moon light and then vanished when the lights came back on.

"Wow," said Knuckles, "he certainly knows how to make a flashy entrance."

"Vhy thank you," said Shadow who had just appeared out of nowhere behind Knuckles and scared him.

"Aaahhhh… " screamed Knuckles falling to the floor, "Huh? Where did you come from."

"A vampire knows how to move qvickly," said Shadow in a Transylvania accent helping Knuckles up off the floor.

"Oh good," said Cosmo, who had just entered the room. "You've finished your costume too Shadow. What do you all think of my mutant venous flytrap costume? _Growl._ Pretty scary huh?"

"Wow," said Tails who was dressed as Tails Doll, and also turning bright red, "you look great Cosmo."

"Indeed my dear," said Shadow still speaking in a Transylvania accent and kissing her hand.

"Oh," said Cosmo giggling and turning bright red, "why thank you."

"Humph," said Rouge. "Since when are you such a gentleman."

"Oh of course," said Shadow, taking her hand, kissing it, and making her also turn bright red. "Please, forgive me for not giving the rest of you the same attention."

He then started kissing all of the girls' hands, making them all giggle and turn red. While in the process, making all the boys quite jealous.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic said suddenly. "We don't want to be late for Trick-or-treating."

Shadow then dashed quickly towards Sonic as he was just about to open the door.

"Vhere are your manners?" said Shadow, slamming his hand on the door. "It's ladies first."

He then opened the door letting only the girls out first.

"Indeed." said Julie Sue as she walked outside.

"Oh, how nice." said Sonia as she walked outside.

"I think I like this new Shadow," said Rouge as she walked outside.

As all the girls left the room, they all looked at Shadow, giggling. Some of them even winked at him. The guys just looked at him with jealousy. Vanilla and Vector said that they were going to stay behind and hand out candy while everyone else left.

"So," said Shadow, "vhich house should vee start vith?"

" _Vhy_ are you talking like that Shadow?" said Knuckles. "You're not going to talk like that all night, are you?"

"This is my native tongue!" said Shadow. "So of course I'm going to talk like this all night!"

"I think that little accent of his is kind of cute," said Sonia.

Hearing this made Knuckle's jealousy rise.

"Hey," said Rouge suddenly, pointing at house with fake blood covered grave stones and ghosts around it, "why don't we start with that house."

"Oh!" said Cream shuddering in fear. "Can't we start with a house that's less, scary."

"Don't worry Cream, It's not that scary," said Charmy in attempts to calm her down, but failed miserably.

"There is no need to vorry my dear, for I... _ahem_ … I mean vee are at your side." said Shadow.

Unlike Charmy's attempts to calm her down, Shadow's actually worked. In fact, Cream now wanted to go; despite how scared she still was. She was relieved to finally make it to the front porch. After Cream rang the door bell, a man and woman holding a bowl of candy, opened the door and everyone said _Trick or treat_.

"Aaawww..." said the lady. "Aren't you kids just adorable."

"And scary." said the man with a fake scared tone, as he handed all the kids candy.

"Thank you." said the kids.

Once they received their candy, the adults then raised their bags and pillow cases expecting to get candy.

"Aren't you all a little too old for Trick-or-treating?" said the woman with a smirk and less amused tone in her voice.

Hearing this made the rest of them feel disappointed.

"Excuse me." said Shadow, making his way to the front. "Allow me to persvade them. Aren't you going to give us some candy?"

Shadow's eyes then turned bright yellow; however no one but the couple who he was looking at could see them. The rest were completely oblivious. The couple's faces then started to stare blankly forward.

"But of course." said the two of them together with a smile and no tone in their voices at all. "How could we be so selfish and rude?"

"Yes, how could you?" said Shadow with a malicious smile.

The man and woman then started pouring their bowl of candy out into Shadow's and all of the girls' bags, but only giving the boys one piece of candy each.

"Wow thanks!" said the girls.

"Yes, thank you." said Shadow.

"Yeah thanks." said the boys sarcastically.

Then they all walked away with their candy. As the Trick-or-treating went on, Shadow did the exact same thing at every single house they went to. He had them look into his eyes and they would be under his control.

"Wow, what a hall." said Sonia.

"Yeah and we owe it all to Shadow." said Rouge.

"Yeah, thanks Shadow," said all of the girls.

The girls (including Cosmo) were now surrounding Shadow, staring at him with loving eyes, while the boys (including Tails) just stood behind them all, staring at him with jealousy. Unlike the other boys who were jealous of Shadow for hogging all the girls and for them having the least candy, Tails was just jealous of Shadow for hogging all the girls, for he had an exceptional amount of candy.

"You know what?" said Sonic. "Why don't you all just go Trick-or-treating, without the rest of us."

"Vhy that sounds like a vonderful idea Sonic." said Shadow. "Don't you think girls?"

"Whatever you say Shadow." they all said, still staring at him lovingly.

"Fine." said all the boys, and they all just angrily marched off for home.

They had just arrived outside Sonic Heroes Tower soon after they had left Shadow and the girls.

"I can't believe this!" said Knuckles angrily.

"I know," said Sonic, "how could Shadow just go and steal our girls?"

"Actually," said Tails, "none of us were even dating any of them. So the term 'our girls' would be incorrect."

"Whatever." said Sonic. "Still what does Shadow have that we-"

"Noooooo..." came a blood curdling scream from inside the tower.

"That sounded like Vector!" said Sonic, and they all ran inside.

When they got inside Sonic threw off his costume. Then they all saw a body on the floor. It was Vector, holding a silver fork, lying right next to a board of wood. They all gathered around him just as he became conscious.

"Vanilla!" screamed Vector. "It was him... but it wasn't him... he… no it... or he... she's gone... it took her..."

"Whoa, whoa Vector calm down." yelled Sonic, but Vector just stammered on.

"I got this." said Charmy, and he walked right up Vector and smacked him in the face. "Hey, snap out of it you big, fat, moron!"

"I hate you Charmy." said Vector as he snapped back to normal.

"Heh heh, works every time." said Charmy with a smirk.

"Ooohhh, my head." groaned Vector. "Vanilla, Vanilla! We've gotta save Vanilla! He's got her!"

"Who," said Sonic, "who's got Vanilla?"

"Shadow." said Vector.

"What?" "Shadow?" "That can't be." said Tails, Silver and Sonic, one after the other.

"Well actually, it was him and it wasn't him."

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Knuckles.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, OK?"

"Wait a Mobius minute." said Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Earlier this morning, just after I finished cutting the eye holes in my costume..."

"You mean your bed sheet?" said Knuckles, interrupting Sonic.

"Forgetting you said that. Now as I was saying, just as I finished, I heard a loud yell. It kind of sounded like Shadow, but then it stopped. I thought I was just hearing things."

"I think we should check the Tower's security systems." said Tails. "Let's go!"

Then they all ran straight to the main computer room. As they all watched the security footage from Shadow's room, they watched with shocked looks on their faces. Well, except for Charmy, who just watched in amazement.

"Cool!" said Charmy.

"Charmy!" said the rest.

"Sorry."

"I can't believe this happened." said Sonic.

"I can't believe the Tower has security cameras in our rooms." said Knuckles.

"We only have those in case of emergencies!" said Tails suddenly.

"Emergencies?" said Knuckles, "or to spy on cute girls like Cosmo?"

"That's not it!" said Tails.

Hearing this made Tails go very red in the face in both anger and embarrassment.

"OK let's forget all about that, and just focus on the problem at hand." said Sonic. "I think we should just watch the footage from the front hall."

And so they did as Sonic suggested. Vector had just come in with Vanilla, who was carrying an empty candy bowl in her hands. Then Shadow came crashing in through a window.

"Shadow?!" shouted Vector.

"I believe that this is the part vhere I say, 'Trick-or-treat'" said Shadow. "And since it appears that you're out of treats, I suppose that just leaves one choice left. _Trick!_ "

"Where did..." started Vector, "what are you doing here?"

"I've come for _her_!" said Shadow, baring _real_ vampire fangs and pointing at Vanilla.

"Sh...Shadow?!" said Vanilla in a scared tone.

"Silence my dear." said Shadow.

"Look Shadow," said Vector, "I don't know what the heck is wrong with you, but I won't let you take her."

"Oh, is that right?" said Shadow, laughing evilly. "But my friend, she vants to come vith me. Isn't that right, my dear Vanilla?"

His eyes then turned yellow again, as he started to stare into Vanilla's eyes.

"Yes my love" said Vanilla with a loving look and no tone in her voice.

"Vanilla?" said Vector, and he began to observe Shadow thoroughly, "Y...your eyes! You're not Shadow. Those vampire fangs are real. You're a real vampire. Wait a minute. Aha! You're using the old vampire eye hypnosis trick on Vanilla. Now I know what you are and what to do. If I only knew where to find a wooden stake."

"HAHAHAHA..." laughed Shadow. "You don't honestly believe those vampire myths and stereotypes do you? You don't really think you can destroy a vampire vith vooden stakes, holy vater or garlic do you? Those are all just lies that all those old, so called vampire hunters made up."

Hearing this made Vector feel even more afraid than he already was, for now he didn't know what to do. Then Shadow attacked, and Vector tried his best to defend himself. The fight went on until they reached the kitchen. Vector was just about out of power when Shadow jumped on him. Vector knew that he was going to drink him dry. Just then, he reached for something hoping it would help. He grabbed a fork. Looking at his pitiful weapon he knew he had no choice. Shadow raised his head, bared his fangs, and rushed his head downward on Vector's neck. Vector knew that this was the end. So in a last attempt to save himself, he thrust his fork into Shadow's left shoulder and to his surprise, it worked. Shadow's shoulder began to burst into flames.

"KKAAAAHHHH! Silver!" Shadow hissed backing away in pain. "This isn't over Vector. Vonce I choose my bride and marry her, you and the rest of the Sonic Heroes will be the first to die."

Then he grabbed a large plank of wood and whacked Vector in the side of the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Then he took Vanilla and flew off out of sight.

"No way!" said Tails. "Could it be possible that that cloud of green smoke that we saw in the footage from Shadow's room could be the spirit of the real Count Dracula?"

"So let me get this straight." said Sonic. "We brought an undead monster Trick-or-treating with us, and now it plans to take our girls and make one of them his bride? Why?"

"Let me just look it up." said Tails. "Uh-oh."

"What 'uh-oh,'" said Knuckles.

"Well," started Tails nervously, "according to this, when a vampire marries a mortal woman and devours her soul, he will gain unbelievable power."

"Wait!" said Sonic. "What do you mean devours her soul."

"I mean DEVOURS her SOUL. You know like eating it."

"So he could suck the life out of any one of them?"

"Well, yes and no. You see she won't die... in a way."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Charmy.

"I mean that she won't be dead." said Tails. "She'll be... undead. She'll become a vampire, and so will anyone else who attends the wedding. By tonight the whole town will be taken over by vampires. In a week the kingdom, in a month the country, and in a year the world. And that's not even the worst part. If they get inside the tower and find my ship, the Blue Typhoon, then they'll be able to spread through out the universe."

"Then what are we waiting for, we got to stop Dracula! Tails track down Shadow." said Sonic.

"Alright," said Tails, "I think I got him."

"Then let's do it, to it." said Sonic, grabbing his bed sheet costume and putting it on.

"Sonic Heroes GO!" they all said (that's their battle cry).

They all ran strait to where Dracula was, but when they got there, they were stunned by what they saw. It was time for Count Dracula to choose his bride, but this wasn't what surprised them. It was the fact that all the girls were wearing beautiful dresses. All the boys just stood there for a moment, staring.

Knuckles started staring at Sonic's sister Sonia.

"Hey. Said Knuckles. "Sonia's looking good."

"Hey!" said Sonic angrily. "You keep your eyes off my sister!"

"Shh... quiet guys!" said Tails quietly as he pointed at Dracula's minions (who happen to be just about everyone in Mobotropolis, including Cream) as they started to circle around a pan of water and drop some ingredients into it, saying some chant in an ancient language.

 _"Hango hat`e, hango hat`e, hango hat`e, hango hat`e..."_ they chanted.

"What in the world are they saying?" asked Knuckles.

"According to my hand held," said Tails as he started to look up the chant but then tilted his head up and started looking towards Cosmo but was pushed back down by Sonic, "these are ingredients and a spell from some ancient book of vampires. I think they're trying to summon Dracula."

Then a cloud of green smoke appeared with two glowing yellow eyes peering out of it. When the smoke cleared, there he was, still in Shadows body, Count Dracula.

"Vell done my young vampirlings. Now, I believe it is time to choose my bride."

"No, it's time for you to get a serious butt kicking!" said Knuckles ready to attack.

"Wait Knuckles!" said Tails quickly but quietly. "It's useless to attack without a plan."

Knuckles sat back down as Dracula passed by all of the girls and judged them.

"Too young." said Dracula as he passed Cosmo.

Then she began to cry, but Tails just stared angrily at Dracula.

"Too old." said Dracula as he passed Vanilla.

Hearing this made her cry as well, but made Vector angry also.

"Too... not my type." he said as he passed Amy and Blaze, making them both cry, but making Sonic and Silver both angry.

Then Dracula approached Rouge. He observed her thoroughly. Rouge tried her best to make herself look as presentable and as alluring as possible. Knuckles was sure it couldn't be her.

"You are clearly a mortal beauty," said Dracula. "You shall be my bride."

"Me?" said Rouge with disbelief.

"Yes. You are perfect my dear. The makings of a vampire's bride, and soon to be... queen." said Dracula.

Rouge was overcome with joy and began to cry tears of joy. Dracula then raised his arms once again and clapped his hands together and the whole area, up to just in front of where the Sonic Heroes were hiding, was covered in green smoke. When the smoke cleared they saw that the whole area was decorated for the wedding. All the people there were all dressed up in fancy gowns and suits, including Cream. Rouge however, was now wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and vampire jewels around her neck and on her head. Dracula was right next to her, unchanged. He then clapped his hands once more and a large, scary, green, monstrous figure appeared holding a green scroll in his hand.

"Begin the marriage ceremony." said Dracula to the creature holding the scroll.

"Very well my master." he said opening the scroll and beginning to read its contents. "We are gathered here today to join in unholy matrimony…"

"We have to act now," said Tails, "before he finishes reading that scroll!"

"Sonic Heroes ATTACK!" shouted Sonic and they all sprang into action.

"VHAT?!" said Dracula. "Keep reading. The rest of you, _ATTACK!_ "

All the people in the audience began to run towards Sonic and his friends. Sonic told everyone not to hurt the people because they were all just brainwashed. Unfortunately when ever Sonic almost came close to Dracula, someone from the audience would grab him and pull him back in.

"Do you Rouge the bat, take Count Dracula to be your lawfully wedded husband and vampire king?" asked the monster.

"Oh, I do." said Rouge.

"And do you Count Dracula, take Rouge the bat to be your lawfully wedded wife and vampire queen?"

"I do." said Dracula.

Knuckles could see that the monster was almost finished reading, then he had an idea. He used his strength to throw all the people who were on him, off flying in all directions. Then he started to burrow underground.

"If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the monster.

Then Knuckles appeared right from underneath Dracula.

"I OBJECT!" shouted Knuckles punching Dracula's chin, sending him flying.

" _GASP_!" went Rouge.

When he got back up again he flew straight towards Knuckles.

"YOU VON'T STOP ME!" he shouted summoning green flames into the palms of his hands.

Then he hit Knuckles with the green flames and sent him flying in the opposite direction. Rouge was relieved to know that her beloved was alright.

"Finish it!" demanded Dracula.

"Then by the power invested in me..." said the monster.

"NO!" said Sonic, summoning all of his strength and speed to dash strait through crowd, towards Dracula.

"... I now pronounce you..."

"Don't do it Rouge." shouted Tails but Rouge just ignored him.

Sonic tried to run faster but more and more people kept jumping on him trying to slow him down.

"...husband and wife." said the monster.

Then Sonic jumped right out of the crowd and tried to do a homing attack on Dracula.

"You may kiss the bride."

Then Dracula grabbed Rouge and pulled her face towards his. Then just when Sonic was about to punch him, Dracula kissed Rouge's lips and giant green flames burst out of the ground and surrounded Dracula, knocking Sonic back into the crowd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Rouge as the strange green light that surrounded her (which was obviously her mortal soul) left her body and went into the flames.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA" went Dracula from inside the flames.

His loud shrieks of pain quickly turned into a blood thirsty laugh. The flames rose high up to the sky towards the moon, then all of sudden it turned red.

"Sonic! The full moon has become a blood moon!" shouted Tails pointing at the moon.

When the flames cleared, they saw that Shadow's body had changed, and Rouge was lying next to him on the ground unconscious. Dracula's fangs had grown longer and sharper. Shadow's gloves had disappeared revealing long, sharp nails on long, skinny fingers. This transformation shocked everyone who wasn't brainwashed. The rest all cheered for their all powerful master.

"Behold," said Dracula in his new form, "the power of the king of the vampires, Count Dracula combined vith the unstoppable power of the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. From now on call me Count Shacula. MWAHAHAHAHA"

"He's turned himself into a monster." said Sonic.

"Vith this power surging through my veins, I am invincible! Vell done my young vampirlings. Now I shall reward your success by granting you all immortality."

Then green smoke appeared once again, this time from Count Shacula's hands. When the smoke touched the faces of the people in the audience, they all gently fell asleep. When they saw this, the Sonic Heroes all ran to the sides of their female comrades. Silver ran to Blaze, Sonic ran to Amy, Tails ran to Cosmo, etc. Knuckles ran straight to Rouge and looked at her with sorrow.

"I… I didn't want this to happen." said Knuckles holding her head. "I'm so sorry."

The Sonic Heroes were all too busy crying for their friends to notice what was happening to them and everyone else around them. They all were turning into vampires. Their teeth turned into fangs and their eyes turned yellow, yet nobody noticed.

"N… Knuckles?" said Rouge as she began to become conscious.

"Rouge?" said Knuckles in quiet surprise.

"Shush. Don't speak. Please come closer."

"Tails." said Cosmo to Tails.

"Sonic." said Amy to Sonic.

As they all woke up they all told the boys to come closer, as if they were trying to say something.

"Join us." all the girls said to the boys.

Then they all bared their fangs and were ready to attack.

"You girls know we would follow you anywhere." said Silver with a smile.

"Just not now." said Sonic also with a smile.

Then all the boys quickly reached and pulled out something from behind their backs. Then they all quickly plunged them into the girl's backs causing them to burst in to flames.

"KKAAAAHHHH!" they all hissed backing away in pain.

"Once we all saw the security footage, we knew just what we had to do to beat a vampire." said Sonic.

"If wooden stakes and holy water aren't how you kill a vampire, then it must be silver!" said Vector.

All the boys were either holding silverware or wearing silver knuckles.

"Just answer us one question Dracula!" said Sonic

"That's Shacula!"

"Whatever. Just how did you get to Mobius? We read your documentary and it mentioned that you lived in a country called Transylvania, on the planet Earth. So how did you get to our planet?"

"Mwahahahaha." said Shacula. "Vell I'll tell you, it vasn't easy. It all started many centuries ago in Transylvania. I had just been slain by that poor excuse for a vampire hunter by fighting him until sunrise. That fool thought he beat me by driving a stake through my heart. However, even though my body had been destroyed, my spirit still lingered on. As the centuries vent on I continued to look for a suitable host. Unfortunately, no matter who I chose, their bodies couldn't handle my awesome power and they vould soon give out.

"Then it happened. I saw the strange large glowing light that you all call chaos control. I got sucked into it along vith all of those humans that you brought to this vorld. Vhen I first saw the mobians, I thought that my eyes vere playing tricks on me. Then I remembered that I didn't have any eyes. At first, I thought that maybe one of them could be the perfect host, but I vas wrong. They vere just like the humans. None of them could handle my power. I thought that I vould remain a bodiless soul for all of eternity. That is of course until I found you. Vhen I saw you fighting the vone who you call, Dr. Eggman, I knew that vone of you had to be strong enough to be my host, but just to be sure, I decided to go for the strongest vone of you.

"As I continued to observe you Sonic Heroes, I started to believe that the strongest of you vas Sonic. But my suspicions soon changed as I first vitnessed Shadow the Hedgehog in action. His power vas incredible, and I knew that someone that powerful vould make the perfect host. And so vith the help of the power of Halloween night, I cast a spell that vould grant me total control of Shadow's body and… heh… vell you can see vhat happened."

"So that's how you got here." said Tails

"Yes," said Shacula, "and now prepare to feel my wrath! Mwahahaha…"

"Hmmm, well then if this is a clash against monsters," said Sonic. "then I guess I'd better get into character."

Sonic grabbed his bed sheet and through it off. Then he pointed his head towards the moon.

"Boy I sure hope that blood moons work just as good as full moons." said Sonic.

At first he wasn't sure that it would work, but then something happened. Sonic then grabbed his face as if he was in pain. Then his body grew and his gloves tore apart to reveal huge clawed hands, or paws in his case. His teeth sharpened to a point, his arms grew big and furry, and his shoes became spiked cleats. Finally his eyes grew long and thin and his hands drew back to reveal his large, scary, howling face.

"Vhat's this?" asked Shacula.

"You're not the only one who can transform." said Sonic in a more monstrous voice. "By day, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, defender of the slow, guardian of the slower, hero of the slowest, but when night falls and there's a full moon out, I become the monstrous creature know as, Sonic the Werehog."

"Vell then if you're a verehog, then I suppose that makes me a hogpire." said Shacula.

"A hogpire, really?" said Knuckles. "What's next, a Frankenhog?"

"Never mind that Knuckles." said Tails. "Just stay focused on the problem at hand. We still have a whole bunch of vampires to hold off for Sonic while he fights Dra… I mean Shacula."

The rest of the Sonic Heroes had to use their silver weapons to fight the other vampires. They think that if they can keep the other vampires away, then Sonic can stop Shacula. Whenever a vampire would get to close them or Sonic then they would scratch or barely hit them with their weapons. They know not to kill them, just to keep them away from Sonic and Shacula.

"I vill destroy you, then the rest of you." said Shacula. "My power and speed far exceeds yours."

"I may not be as fast as you, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." said Sonic through long razor sharp fangs.

The battle was long and gruesome and Sonic was still no match for Shacula. Although Shacula was getting weaker, he still had more energy and power than Sonic.

"You fools!" said Shacula after he threw Sonic to the ground hard. "I am the king of the vampires! I am all powerful! I am unbeatable! I am..."

"Way more annoying than the real Shadow!" shouted Sonic interrupting Shacula.

"How dare you!" said Shacula rushing forward towards Sonic, fangs bared. "I vill make you regret getting in my vay."

"I didn't want to have to do this to you Shadow." said Sonic reaching for something from behind his back. "But Shacula has left me with no choice."

Sonic got to his feet and was ready to strike and when Shacula was close enough to him... SLASH! Sonic had pulled out spiked silver knuckles and punched Count Shacula in the chest. The spikes penetrated his skin and made their way to his heart, piercing it.

"KKAAAAHHHH!" hissed Shacula loudly as he burst into flames. "NNNOOOOO! IMPOSIBLE!"

As she heard her beloved's screams of pain, Rouge flew to him full speed, but it was too late. The silver spiked knuckles were lodged in Shacula's chest and the flames soon spread throughout his body until he was completely covered in fire. Then the flames began to swirl around Shacula. He began to scream louder and louder. When Rouge had finally arrived she thought that she could probably pull Shacula out of the fire, but her hands couldn't penetrate the wall of flames. Then everybody could see Rouge's mortal soul leave the flames and head towards her. When her body finally merged with her soul, she fainted followed by everyone else who was a vampire, and then they all started to turn back too normal. Soon after that, everyone started to notice that the light was changing and when they all looked up they all knew why. It was the moon, it was changing back to its original color. Then everyone's attention turned back to the flames as Shacula began to speak in a much deeper voice than before.

"This can't be! I can't be defeated by mere mortals! My power... my power is... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... leaving me! Mark my vords Sonic Heroes, you have not yet heard the last of COUNT DRACULAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone then realized that this must have been Dracula's real voice, and when the flames cleared all that was left of him was a small pile of smoking ashes. As soon as the wind blew all of the ashes away, all of the girls began to wake up rubbing their heads and groaning.

"What happened?" asked Amy getting up along with the rest of the girls.

"Wait I..." said Julie Sue. "I remember... everything."

"Me too." said Cream in a sad tone.

"Me too." said Sonia the same way.

"Well then if you all remember, then there's no need to explain what happened. Heh heh." said Charmy smiling, but all of boys just looked at him with serious looks. "Sorry."

Soon after everyone else who was on the ground woke up, everyone went home except the Sonic Heroes. Rouge, who was still wearing her vampire bride wedding dress, went to go look at the scorch marks on the spot where Count Shacula said his last words. She remembered that Dracula was still in Shadow's body when he died.

"So he's..." said Rouge starting to cry, "he's really gone?"

"Yeah." said Sonic in a depressed tone and placing his large, long nailed hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't fair!" said Rouge. "He didn't deserve to die! Just Dracula, not him!"

"It's all right Rouge." said a deep voice.

"How can you say that, Sonic?!"

"Um... Rouge?..." said Sonic. "That wasn't me."

"What?!" said Rouge, and when she lifted her head and turn around, she saw him... Shadow.

Soon after Rouge saw so did everyone else. Everyone was in shock to see Shadow, after they all saw him burst into flames.

"Shadow?" said Sonic. "How are you here? We all saw you burst into flames."

"Yes," said Shadow, "you did. Perhaps I should explain. When you stabbed Shacula's heart with your spiked knuckles, that weakened him enough for me use my own power and separate the two of us. I only had a second, but as you all know, that is more than enough time for me. Once we were separated, I used Chaos Control to warp away from that place. Then I ran back here to see if he was still alive. But I guess we all know what happened after that now."

Then everyone started cheering for the return of their friend, and started to give him hugs and pats on the back. Once they were all done, they all raced back home. Later at Sonic Heroes Tower, Shadow was on the roof looking up at the moon and Sonic, Amy, and Rouge had just appeared recently to see what he was doing.

"Hey Shadow." said Sonic. "Whattcha doing up so late?"

"Just thinking." said Shadow. "Don't let me interrupt your sleep, just go back to bed."

"Actually," said Rouge sitting down right next to him, "none of us could sleep."

"What are you thinking about, Shadow?" said Amy also sitting down on the opposite side of him.

"It's just..." started Shadow, "it's still in me. That thing... that vampire's essence is still inside me. Dracula may be dead, but his power still resides inside of me."

"Well good." said Amy surprising Shadow.

"Then we can use it when we need it, just like Sonic's and his... wherehog thing." said Rouge placing her hand on Shadow's shoulder and making him smile.

"Thank you all." said Shadow getting up and starting to leave, but then stopped to say something. "And one more thing... Happy Halloween. Good night, everyone."

And after that, Shadow went inside to go to sleep, shortly followed by the rest. When he finally got to his room, he went inside and laid his head down on his pillow.

"Who would have thought that my first Halloween, would be my strangest one yet." he thought as he gently drifted off to sleep.

And with that, we end our Sonic Halloween Story. Leaving nothing else to say except

The end

and

Happy Halloween.

* * *

Off Panel (or paper)

Oh wait I skipped a part. Just before Shadow got inside to go to his room.

"HEY SHADOW!" said the rest of female Sonic Heroes who had just appeared outside the doorway.

"Too young, huh?" said Cosmo.

"Too old, huh?" said Vanilla.

"Too not your type, huh?" said Blaze.

"Uh… now girls…" said Shadow nervously as the girls started to march angrily towards him, "remember that was Dracula talking! Girls?!"

Then just as they were about to grab and maim him, he had an idea.

"Hey look, Dr. Eggman!" he said and as everyone quickly turned toward nothing, Shadow ducked down, used chaos control to warp to his room.


End file.
